


addict

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asshole Lee Jaehwan | Ken, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: "seventh question, are you going to try and kill me?""only if you let me, sanghyuk."
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	addict

sanghyuk shouldn’t be here.

there were so many red flags. the sketchy alleyways he had to cut across, the dark stains on the concrete staircase he descended, the odd aroma in the hallway leading to the entrance.

his instincts are screaming at him to turn around, but he pushes forward.

sanghyuk wished the other investigators on his squad could do things without him. five had gone missing in the past two weeks after they came to investigate the club he was in, three juniors and two seniors. their director sent sanghyuk as a last resort.

_“you’re our best chance, hyuk-ah.”_

_“i thought i was supposed to be reserved for important cases. this case isn’t as critical as others my team is working on.”_

_“the chief is breathing down my neck, if i don’t get the five i sent into that club back in this office by monday we’re all going to be in trouble.”_

_“the only trouble my team will experience is having to adjust to being under a new director on such short notice.”_

_“kid-“_

_“easy there, sir, i haven’t agreed to your suggestion yet. i could say no and have you out of a job by lunchtime.”_

_“sanghyuk, please. you know them, they’re your teammates. other people have been going missing in that club for a long time. do it for their sake. you could save a lot of people, you’re the best we have. you’re our ace. please.”_

sanghyuk is many things, but he isn’t heartless. he became an investigator to help people. that’s the only purpose of his reluctant agreement to come to this shitty place.

the deeper he wanders, the more he regrets his decision.

untamed flames rage in certain spaces, bottles of blood-red liquid are tightly clutched in everyone’s hands, the music is almost deafening. sanghyuk is getting slightly irritated with those who keep trying to get his attention.

he can sense eyes burning into his skin. someone’s watching him.

it comes as no surprise that the owner of the eyes has a permanent heart on his cheek, bones under his skin as sharp as his gaze. sanghyuk knew he’d find him first.

_“his name is lee jaehwan, he goes by ken.”_

_“ken? the stupid doll? really?”_

_“do you want this information or not?”_

_“go ahead.”_

_“he’s suspected of being responsible for several massive club murders over the past few years, here and in other countries. record is spotless. only two photos of him exist in our database.”_

_“you sent rookies in to investigate an international mass killer? why wasn’t i notified of this case?”_

_“get off of my dick-“_

_“you wish i was on your dick.”_

_“sanghyuk-“_

_“alright, alright.”_

_“you weren’t notified because we didn’t have any leads. when we got one you were already on a different case.”_

_“what was the lead?”_

_“he sent us the location of one of his clubs.”_

_“exposing your own killing spot...he’s been fucking with you this entire time. you’re an idiot.”_

jaehwan’s smile can only be described as temptation itself. sanghyuk watches as he takes a long drink from the bottle in his hand before passing it, raising his arms above his head and twirling as if he’s in a trance.

silver highlights tan skin, dark hair cascading over broad shoulders as he frees the pin in his hair. the silk top jaehwan has on is barely buttoned and leaves nothing to the imagination, a black belt hugs his pants around his lithe waist, and even sanghyuk can see the curves of his ass from this distance.

_‘it’s always the pretty ones that cause the most trouble...’_ sanghyuk thinks as he approaches, weaving through the large crowd with practiced finesse.

jaehwan freezes and the crowd stops, resuming with a snap of delicate fingers. when he turns to sanghyuk, roughly six or seven feet between them, the younger nods towards the bar.

“to what do i owe the pleasure, investigator?”

“tell me what’s in this bottle and i’ll give you a big hint, ken.”

“let’s not waste time with formalities, love, you know my real name. it’s a custom medley i created myself. try it, maybe it’ll help you relax.”

sanghyuk lifts the bottle and clenches his jaw as the odor floods his nose. he can distinctly identify vodka, wine, and something resembling roses. a fourth scent makes his stomach knot but he can’t recall the memories it’s attached to.

“five of my team members went missing after coming to visit you recently. any idea where they are?”

“straight to the point, hm? i like you.” jaehwan coos, hypnotizing voice settling over sanghyuk’s brain like clouds before a storm.

“you’re too close.” sanghyuk deadpans when jaehwan moves so they’re only inches apart. 

“you’re too tense, drink a little. you’re a big boy, i know you can hold your liquor.”

“let’s play a game. i take a sip, you answer one of my questions.”

“how is that a game? sounds boring.”

“every time you lie, i’ll spit whatever this shit is out. every time you tell the truth, i’ll swallow it.”

stars sparkle in jaehwan’s eyes as he grins, softening sanghyuk’s gaze for a moment. if he didn’t know any better, he’d say this boy isn’t capable of taking human life. he’d say someone else is responsible for the absence of his teammates and ninety other adults in the past month alone. he’d say jaehwan is innocent.

but sanghyuk knows appearances can be deceiving.

“let me offer a warning and make a rule, investigator.”

“you have my full attention.”

“i don’t see you leaving this club alive if you continue to interact with me. i can be very dangerous. we haven’t started our game yet, you can still go back the way you came.”

“i appreciate the warning, but i think i’ll stay with you.”

jaehwan smiles to himself.

“are you sure?”

“positive, let’s hear the rule.”

“if you’re still sitting here when that bottle is empty, you have to come dance with me.”

sanghyuk glances at jaehwan again before facing him, passive expression unresponsive when jaehwan licks his pretty lips.

“deal. first question, are you working alone?”

“no.”

jaehwan moves closer as sanghyuk swallows before hissing softly.

“strong, yeah? do you like it?”

“burns a little, i like it.”

“good, go ahead.”

“second question, how did you turn the scent of roses into a flavor?”

“an old friend showed me how, it’s a very tedious process.”

“third question, how many people have you killed?”

jaehwan breaks their enchanting eye contact for the first time, fingers tapping the bar countertop. sanghyuk waits patiently, mouth full of the suspicious liquid.

“a few...hundred...” jaehwan’s teases, shifting when sanghyuk raises his eyebrows.

“seven hundred and ninety-six.”

every muscle in his body contracts as sanghyuk chokes softly and coughs, trying to catch his breath. jaehwan runs a finger over his throat gently when he calms down, touch burning hyuk’s skin.

sanghyuk just sits there wondering why he doesn’t pull away or tell him to stop.

“that bottle is half empty. choose your next questions wisely, investigator.”

“fourth question, why do you kill people?”

“for fun.”

sanghyuk spits half of the liquid out, accepting a napkin from the bartender to wipe his mouth. jaehwan smirks, chin resting in his palm as he stares at him.

“fifth question-“

“how long have you been an investigator?”

“that’s not how this works.”

“answer my question.”

“nine years.” sanghyuk finds himself replying without his brain’s permission.

“what’s the fifth question?”

“if i asked you to come with me to turn yourself in, would you?”

_“ never .”_

sanghyuk doesn’t get drunk easily, so he assumes the unknown in whatever he’s drinking is a drug. probably a hallucinogen. jaehwan has been sitting in front of him for the past half hour, but now he’s wearing a velvet gown and his hair is platinum blonde.

he needs to get out of here. now.

“you’re quiet love, come back to me. don’t get stuck in your head.”

“sixth question, when did you change clothes? and dye your hair?”

“just a few moments ago, i got bored.”

jaehwan’s response makes no sense but for some reason, sanghyuk finds himself not caring.

“seventh question, are you going to try and kill me?”

“only if you let me, sanghyuk.”

**********

jaehwan’s hair is mint green now, sanghyuk’s fingers tug at the short strands every once in a while. time is irrelevant, his job is irrelevant, his teammates are irrelevant. hyuk doesn’t care about anything except jaehwan.

he’s had six bottles of what jaehwan calls ‘rosa’ and can’t stop drinking it. every time a new bottle is pressed to his lips he opens willingly, addicted to the taste. his lips are stained from the color of it.

jaehwan rolls his hips back again, head lolling when blunt nails dig into his skin. a crop top and skirt hug his small frame, sanghyuk’s large hands greedily sliding beneath the fabric to touch more of his skin.

“jaehwan, _please..._ ”

jaehwan turns and pushes sanghyuk’s black coat off his shoulders, humming appreciatively as he squeezes his biceps.

“i knew you’d be perfect, everything about you is so _good_.”

“kiss me, please, i can’t take it.”

“aw, hyukkie...” jaehwan coos, palming sanghyuk through his jeans, relishing in the sweet whimper he gets in response. “you’re so cute when you’re all worked up. you want me to kiss you? hm?”

“please kiss me.”

“get on your knees.”

sanghyuk falls like he’s possessed, knees being drawn to the ground far harder than necessary. his bones sting from the impact but he pays it no mind.

“look at me, sanghyuk.”

his eyes snap forwards. it should be harder to see jaehwan’s eyes from this angle, but hyuk isn’t the only one on his knees. everyone is. the only difference being that their heads are down, foreheads kissing the earth.

“rosa.” jaehwan says, a new bottle being placed in his hand almost instantly. sanghyuk squeezes his hands into fists as jaehwan’s bare foot traces the outline of his cock. silver rings adorn his toes, anklets sparkling in the dim lighting.

“do you think you deserve to be kissed, baby boy?”

sanghyuk stares as jaehwan’s hair turns black, his crop top and skirt becoming an expensive suit. jaehwan slides his jacket off and tosses it, the rings on his fingers making hyuk salivate.

the heel of jaehwan’s dress shoe presses down on his cock and sanghyuk groans, hissing when his hair is yanked at his silence.

“i asked you a question, love. answer me.”

“yes..”

“why?”

“because i won our game.”

“why did you win our game, baby?”

“i could tell that you only told half of the truth when i asked my fourth question, it amused you.”

the empty bottle in jaehwan’s hand hits the ground and he cups sanghyuk’s cheeks. the smile he gives the younger is so soft, so pretty. his eyes are warm, loving.

_“good boy_ , you’re so smart baby. stay still for me, yeah?”

sanghyuk nods once, frozen as jaehwan gives him the softest kiss he’s ever had in his life. he can’t tell how long it lasts, just kisses back when jaehwan says he can.

with a snap of those fingers, the club springs to life again. sanghyuk tries not to stumble behind jaehwan as they head down another hallway. he can hardly focus.

“do you usually top or bottom, love? are you comfortable with both?”

“top, both are okay.”

“good, you’re topping tonight. i’m in charge though.”

**********

jaehwan pulls off with a soft pop, spit covering his chin. “open your mouth.”

sanghyuk does as told, swallowing the rosa poured down his throat and moaning when jaehwan mouths at the tip of his cock. the older watches him with a hungry expression. it makes sanghyuk feel small even though he isn’t the one on his knees.

“you may move as you please.”

the first thing he does is kiss jaehwan, pushing his tongue inside his mouth before pulling him into his lap. it takes five seconds for the kiss to become feverish.

jaehwan _adores_ games. he grins into the kiss when he finds himself on his back. all it takes is a few swift pumps of sanghyuk’s cock to have his grip faltering and they’re on the floor. push and pull, give and take, jaehwan always ends up on top.

“i surrender.”

“wise choice, my baby is so clever.” jaehwan giggles as both pant softly, sanghyuk’s cheeks flushing at the thought of belonging to jaehwan.

“when did you get your tattoo?” sanghyuk asks, shivering when fingers run down his bare chest.

“not a tattoo, it’s a birthmark.”

jaehwan blinks slowly when sanghyuk’s thumb brushes over the heart on his cheek, the storm in his eyes calming for a moment.

“what’s your story?”

“you don’t want to know, it’s dark.”

“i can handle dark.”

sanghyuk gasps when teeth sink into his neck, jaehwan breaking the skin almost instantly as he squeezes his cock in his hand.

“we’re not talking about heavy shit right now, baby. be a good boy and cum for me.”

the sight of jaehwan licking his cum off of his fingers makes sanghyuk sigh softly, hand carding through that soft hair, heart melting at that pretty smile. 

he wants to stay with him forever.

**********

“can i-”

“i, _god,_ didn’t say you c-couldn’t baby. do whatever feels good.”

a tremor runs down jaehwan’s spine as sanghyuk presses his knees to the mattress, folding him in half as he fucks him hard and fast.

_“more.”_

his nails split the comforter as he tugs at it, broken moans filling the air as sanghyuk gives him more.

prep had been a tedious thing. sanghyuk wasn’t small by any means, so it took a long time. they’d barely gotten their clothes off. hyuk’s jeans and underwear were still hugging one of his ankles, jaehwan’s shirt and harness waiting to be acknowledged.

jaehwan spills over sanghyuk’s knuckles with a whine and the younger kisses him softly.

“we can wait a few more minutes-”

“i don’t need a few more minutes, tap my thigh twice and i’ll stop.”

“why would you need to stop?” sanghyuk moans, jaehwan sinking down on his cock slowly.

“i get a little carried away sometimes. i don’t want to break you, baby boy.”

those pretty eyes flutter shut as jaehwan rocks back and forth, hand wrapped tightly around sanghyuk’s throat. he’s lost in pleasure. he loves how full he is, loves the unstable sound of hyuk’s breath when he permits him to have air. the younger can hardly focus, his brain is swimming.

“breathe slow, love.”

sanghyuk inhales slowly, moaning as jaehwan bounces properly in his lap. their hips connect and jaehwan shortens his nails before digging them into toned muscle.

for a while there are just sounds. jaehwan’s moans, a breathless giggle when his harness hits the lamp next to the bed after sanghyuk finally gets it off, fabric tearing as his shirt is ripped open. sanghyuk’s whines, his palm connecting with jaehwan’s ample ass, a hiss as teeth tease his neck. the bed connecting with the wall, skin on skin.

jaehwan bites his neck again and sanghyuk cries out, the sound bordering on painful. jaehwan’s eyes roll slightly as blood and rosa amalgamate on his tongue, hips coming down harder. it’s sweet, addicting. he needs more.

“give me one of your hands baby, don’t stop until you cum.”

hyuk shudders, hand moving without his permission, hips still thrusting upwards. the eyes that once looked at him with warmth are cold, penetrating the haze around his brain like a sword. the shirt on jaehwan’s shoulders slides down his back as he sits up, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. 

jaehwan slices a cut diagonally across the younger’s palm, ignoring the pained sound that fills the room as he tastes him for the second time. his cock throbs as a drop of sanghyuk’s blood hits his chest.

“rosa...” jaehwan says, tone unfamiliar. sanghyuk parts his lips, knowing the strange liquid will make him feel better. it eases his nerves, empties his mind, makes the pain feel like pleasure. his bloody palm grips jaehwan’s waist once released, breath leaving him in a rush when his arm is sliced next.

“more...”

“hm? what was that?”

“cut me again...please...”

jaehwan licks his stained lips, humming softly when he notices sanghyuk won’t look anywhere but into his eyes. he’s getting dragged under, fast.

“you’re addicted to me already, baby? i’ve barely started.”

the sound of his voice alone has sanghyuk’s high cresting. a needy whimper falls from his lips and he cums inside jaehwan, the older letting out a possessive growl. sanghyuk squeezes his eyes shut when the small knife in jaehwan’s hand pierces his side.

_“look at me.”_

jaehwan twists the knife, other hand gripping sanghyuk’s jaw. the younger is scared, eyes filled with an odd mixture of fear and adoration. jaehwan _almost_ feels bad for him. sanghyuk’s hand is slowly getting more red, blood running down jaehwan’s thigh.

“i almost don’t want to kill you, love. playing with you has been such a treat, and you’re still looking at me like i’m going to give you the fucking moon or something. i want to keep you. i’ve never wanted to keep anyone before.”

“please keep me...i don’t want to leave...” sanghyuk says weakly, a tear rolling down his cheek as jaehwan smoothly removes the knife and pulls off of his cock.

“i’m not supposed to keep humans as toys, stupid clan rules.”

“clan rules...?”

“every siren has a clan, hyukkie. i told you i don’t work alone.”

suddenly everything makes sense. the way everyone does whatever jaehwan says, unexplained disappearances, random changes in jaehwan’s physical appearance, his warning at the bar, the blood.

that’s the fourth scent sanghyuk couldn’t recognize. the last ingredient in rosa. human blood.

jaehwan is on his tummy in seconds, arms pinned at the small of his back, head pressed into the mattress, blade lying on the floor. sanghyuk’s eyes are angry, cheeks flushed, grip so tight his knuckles are white. jaehwan gives him a lazy smile, not fazed but _very_ amused with the change.

“aww, did i piss you off? hm?”

“you’re giving people human blood? are you out of your mind?”

“ _of course not,_ i just don’t care. i’m not human. i have no remorse about sharing blood with others. funny how that’s what upsets you when you know how many lives i’ve taken.”

“killing is different-”

“how? do enlighten me.” jaehwan coos.

“killing can be justified.”

“i kill for entertainment and to eat. no other justification is necessary.”

sanghyuk hates that he’s getting hard again, jaehwan’s ass pressing against his cock when he shifts beneath him. now is not the time. he’s trying to think but his brain isn’t letting him.

“stop worrying so much, let one of my arms go.”

both moan when jaehwan pushes the head of sanghyuk’s cock past his rim, the younger’s hips coming down out of pure instinct. jaehwan pushes up onto his knees, pulling his other arm free as large hands settle on his hips.

“we’re not done talking about this. i mean it.”

“shut up and fuck me before i slit your throat...” jaehwan responds without any real bite, sighing when sanghyuk thrusts into him.

**********

jaehwan moans loudly and lets his head fall back against the wall when sanghyuk speeds up, toes curling as the younger sucks a fresh mark into his neck. sanghyuk bites softly when sharp nails break the skin on his back again, jaehwan’s fingers stained with his blood.

sanghyuk doesn’t need rosa anymore, jaehwan is more than enough to keep him high at this point.

“you’re quiet again. get out of your head, say whatever you’re thinking...” jaehwan gasps.

“i wish i never met you...”

jaehwan laughs, the sound nothing more than a breathless chuckle. his fingers card through sanghyuk’s hair before roughly yanking his head away from his neck.

“you’re _such_ a bad liar, baby. how do you get away with shit at work? i know you don’t lie your way out of trouble, your tone is all wrong.”

“i don’t, _fuck,_ get in trouble at work.”

“boss crushing on you?”

“don’t know, but he tried hitting on me once.”

“oh? only once?”

“threatened to tell, bastard never did it again. got a promotion out of it.”

“you’re sweet to me but a bit of an asshole to other people, yeah?”

“i could never be like that with you...” sanghyuk whines, lashes fluttering when jaehwan clenches around him.

“why not, baby?” jaehwan teases, tone dripping with venom.

“you know why...”

“nuh-uh, i wanna hear you say it. give me my knife and lay on the bed.”

jaehwan cups sanghyuk’s cheeks, thumbs brushing over soft skin as he rolls his hips. sanghyuk lets himself wonder what things would be like if they had met under different circumstances. what if he had come to the club for pleasure instead of business? what if jaehwan could keep him? what if jaehwan loved him back?

fuck.

“say it.”

“i love you...” sanghyuk whispers, the weight of his words crashing down on him.

“tell me again...” jaehwan whispers back, looking into sanghyuk’s eyes so intensely the younger almost wants to turn away. but he can’t.

“i love you...”

“again...” they’re so close. if sanghyuk lifted his head two or three centimeters they’d be kissing. he wants jaehwan to kiss him so badly.

“i love you, jaehwan...”

jaehwan finally connects their lips, tongue exploring sanghyuk’s mouth gently as he cums inside of him again. it’s almost enough to distract the younger from the pain blooming in his chest, the hands he wishes he could hold forever pushing that stained blade deeper and deeper into his heart.

“do you want it?” jaehwan asks, scattering kisses all over sanghyuk’s face.

“please...”

“you don’t even know what i’m offering, hyukkie.”

“don’t care...as long as it comes from you i want it...”

“ _stupid boy_ , i thought you were smart.”

“i thought you were naive...”

jaehwan grins softly and presses a fleeting kiss to sanghyuk’s lips, fingers playing in his hair.

“it’s a damn shame we met like this, hm? i bet you would’ve been a _very_ good boyfriend.”

“of course...nothing but the best for you...”

“i’m gonna miss you.”

“i’ll miss you more...” sanghyuk hugs jaehwan closer, pain starting to blur the edges of his vision.

“don’t worry, love, you’ll be seeing me in your dreams.”

the last thing sanghyuk feels is the pressure of jaehwan’s lips against his cheek.


End file.
